No me dejes de nuevo
by Dazaru Kimchibun
Summary: Han pasado veinte años desde que Corea del Sur desapareció. China ha perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a Yong Soo, hasta que un día, conoce a un chico que se parece mucho a él… Historia corta. Eventual KoreaXChina. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia original de Happymode.**

**N.T: Como verán he decidido traducir este maravilloso fic KoreaXChina, pareja a la cual amo y no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar a más fans. Debido a que el tiempo no está de mi parte no podré subir el segundo capítulo muy pronto, pero sería de mucha ayuda contar con su ayuda y comentarios. Es mi primera traducción y como ya saben Hetalia ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**N.A: He estado pensando en esta historia por un rato, pero nunca tuve el tiempo de empezarla. Será corta, máximo cuatro capítulos, creo…. Por favor, review. Necesito saber si están interesados en esto o no. Gracias :)**

Yao siempre pensó que era demasiado viejo como para esperar que las guerras terminaran fácilmente. Ha visto la muerte, ha sentido el dolor en sus huesos, ha sido traicionado, ha ganado y perdido tantas veces que la esperanza que esta locura terminaría se había desvanecido gota a gota, en cada lágrima que derramó.

Pero, no obstante, se maldice a sí mismo por ser sólo una nación, pero también un humano, y hay algo dentro de él, una voz que le dice que mantenga la esperanza. Yao la ha tenido desde entonces, incluso si es poca, cuando de nuevo comenzaban las noticias de una guerra haciendo romper su corazón.

Yao piensa una vez más que es demasiado viejo para creer.

Todavía tiene esperanza.

Y Yao entonces espera que la guerra pudiera finalmente terminar, tras todo el dolor y la sangre, que todos pudieran entenderse. Que tras un tiempo de sanación, reirían juntos de nuevo, molestándose y fastidiándose el uno al otro, reuniones internacionales en las que nadie tuviera de qué preocuparse, hablándose, susurrándose, besándose…

Yao ha visto tantas cosas que piensa que soportará todo lo que venga. Pero él no puede predecir eso.

Él debería pero no lo hace. Debería haberlo sabido, se dice a sí mismo. Es la guerra después de todo.

Corea del Sur está siendo ocupada. La bandera arde. Muerte.

Im Yong Soo…

La guerra termina.

"No podemos encontrarlo, China…"

Corea del Sur tiene otro nombre, otra bandera, otro país gobierna sobre él.

"No podemos encontrarlo, China…"

Y repentinamente Im Yong Soo no está en ningún lado en que pueda ser encontrado. Él desaparece como polvo.

Yao está luchando para mantenerse lúcido cuando le llegan las noticias. Todo su cuerpo está adolorido, él está sangrando, pero todavía tiene la fuerza para preguntar si todo estaba bien. Quién había ganado, quién había perdido, ¿acaso importaba? Todos están sangrando.

"No podemos encontrarlo, China…"

La guerra termina y ya no hay más Corea del Sur.

Esto le toma años a Yao sanar, pero al final se siente mejor, también su gente comienza a andar por sí misma. El mundo parece entenderse una vez más, pero esa voz dentro de la cabeza de Yao ya no vuelve a hablarle. Está tratando de decirle algo, pero Yao no entiende su silencio.

Pasan años y Yong Soo no está en ningún lado en que pueda ser encontrado. China cree que se ha escondido en algún lado, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para reclamar lo que era suyo. China sabe que él es demasiado fuerte para desaparecer así. China lo esperaba.

Las Cumbres Mundiales comienzan de nuevo. Todos empiezan a discutir otra vez sobre tonterías y cuando alguien camina detrás de él, Yao abruptamente voltea, preparado para pelear y mantener las manos de ese alguien lejos, pero no hay nadie que se atreva a tocarlo.

"No hay nadie ahí, China-san…" dice Japón, y Yao, sin parpadear, gira hacia Kiku y dice:

"Lo sé, aru…"

Pero Japón sabe también lo que China teme.

Yao ha visto a muchas naciones desaparecer y debería sentirse aliviado, se dice a sí mismo. Para qué, no sabe. Se sienta en las Cumbres Mundiales, escucha a Alemania, América, a quien sea quien quiera hablar, y se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose, mirando directamente a donde él se solía sentar. Pero a su derecha sólo está Japón, o Taiwán, o Rusia, o Francia, o cualquiera que no sea él y China repentinamente nota que extraña a Yong Soo.

"Lo extraño…" susurra China manteniendo la esperanza, pero Corea no aparece detrás de la puerta. China espera pero nadie exclama "¡Sabía que yo te gustaba, hermano mayor!"

Los años pasan.

Y de pronto Yao decide que es demasiado viejo como para esperar más.


	2. Chapter 2

La última reunión mundial se lleva a cabo en Estados Unidos. China sabe de lo que van a hablar: acerca del Medio Ambiente, la Economía y muchas otras cosas a las que ninguno encontrará solución. Estados Unidos todavía está dicharachero, pero está más serio que antes de la guerra y recibe a China con una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

China siempre tiene la impresión que todos habían cambiado después de la guerra, hay algo que se diferencia de antes, y de la manera que ellos le hablan, del modo que China le habla a ellos, como si sintieran simpatía por él, pero los pensamientos de China siempre se detienen ahí, porque no quiere pensar más allá de eso.

China espera que America termine su discurso. Inglaterra dice algo. Bélgica está de acuerdo o tal vez en desacuerdo… China ya no está escuchando. Él permanece en silencio mientras Alemania anuncia que necesitan un descanso. China se pone de pie cuando todos los demás están parados y entonces deja el edificio antes de que sus hermanos lo detengan para hablarle.

Después de veinte años China está harto y cansado de la pregunta: "¿Estás bien?", "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?". Está harto y cansado de decirles que está bien, aru, que en verdad lo está, y ver que nadie le crea. China no los entiende. Él superó todo, superó la guerra y ellos también deberían. No hay sitio para el recuerdo.

Él está bien.

¿Por qué entonces hay algo dentro de él que le dice que deje de mentir?

China mira el reloj en su muñeca. Tiene quince minutos libres y con un suspiro decide caminar sin pensar por Nueva York. Son años desde que China había visitado La Gran Manzana y es más hermosa que la última vez que estuvo ahí. China mira la gente y los edificios, se detiene antes a pasar por las tiendas y recordar lo que vendían. China pierde la noción del tiempo y repentinamente se encuentra a sí mismo caminando en un parque. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que no sabe exactamente donde está.

China mira el reloj de nuevo: en cinco minutos la reunión comenzaría nuevamente. Gruñe y mira a su alrededor en busca de una señal que podría decirle donde estaba exactamente.

China ve familias juntas, niños corriendo, riendo y madres gritándoles que jugaran donde pudieran verlos, parejas caminando de la mano… Si las cosas se dificultaban, China puede preguntarles el camino al Edificio Central, no había necesidad de pánico.

China de repente escucha salpicaduras de agua y se vuelve a mirar a la fuente en el centro del parque. Hay niños ahí: un niño pequeño salpica agua en la cara de su hermana, haciéndola gritar de indignación. El niño ríe y de repente se resbala y cae en la fuente. La niña grita de nuevo, esta vez de terror, y de pronto China corre a ayudar al niño, pero alguien más se le adelanta.

Y es ahí donde el mundo parece detenerse.

China mira aterrorizado como un hombre, asiático, alto de cabello negro con tiros cortos se levanta de la banca en que estaba sentado y saca al niño del agua. Los ojos de China se ensanchan, porque él nunca pensó que volvería a ver ese rostro, y es tan inesperado que China piensa que debe estar soñando.

No hay modo.

Sus ojos le engañan.

China comienza a caminar hacia los dos como si estuviera en trance. Sus ojos parecen no dejar de ver el rostro del hombre alto. Es como si no hubiera nadie más ahí…

"Estoy soñando…" piensa China y el sonido del niño tosiendo lo hace salir de su estupefacción. El niño tose sacando agua y el hombre le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, ayudándolo a recobrar el aire. La madre está ahí y en un instante saca a su hijo de los brazos del hombre.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Gracias, señor! ¡Gracias!" exclama. El hombre sólo sonríe tímidamente y hace que China entienda que en verdad se había equivocado.

Porque Yong Soo nunca había sonreído así.

"No… no fue nada…" dice el hombre, en perfecto inglés. China se detiene. El hombre le dice algo más a la mujer, da unas palmaditas en la cabeza del niño y se da vuelta para irse. El hombre se encuentra cara a cara con China y China deja de respirar.

El hombre levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Yao.

China no cree en las coincidencias.

Pero esta vez él sabe que esto no es nada más que una coincidencia.

Sin embargo, él comienza a moverse hacia el hombre de nuevo, mientras que el otro permanece inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en los de Yao.

Un segundo después China está de pie delante de él. El parecido es asombroso, pero China sabe que no es él. Sin embargo, le susurra:

"¿Yong Soo...?"

El hombre parpadea, inclina su cabeza (como solía hacerlo, piensa China) y luego vuelve a sonreír avergonzado.

"¡Lo siento, no puedo hablar chino!" dice. No es él. China, niega con la cabeza, el hombre inclina la cabeza una vez más.

"Pensé que eras otra persona..." dice China en Inglés. "Lo siento, aru" y voltea para irse. ¡Qué tonto!, piensa China, sólo perdió el tiempo en soñar despierto.

"¡Oh!" el hombre ríe "Tengo una cara muy común". China no sabe si el hombre se está burlando de él o si es en serio, en cualquier caso empieza a perder los nervios y Yao comienza a caminar más deprisa, lejos de ese extraño. Entonces recuerda que no sabe dónde está y se detiene.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, aru?" suspira y una vez más trata de buscar una señal de lo que fuera. El hombre todavía está detrás de él y China le oye acercarse. Él no da la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

Piensa que no podrá con la desilusión de nuevo.

"¿Está perdido, señor?" dice el hombre y China sabe que debería reírse de usar el término 'señor' con esa voz, pero le hace querer llorar más. China tiene la esperanza que si es lo suficiente rudo, ese hombre le dejará en paz. No funciona y en cambio el hombre se inclina un poco para ver mejor el rostro de China.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" pregunta el hombre de nuevo y China vuelve a mirar esa cara, maldiciéndose a sí mismo un momento después. "¡Mi nombre es Andrew!" sonríe con una dentuda sonrisa a él. China parpadea ante el nombre, realmente esperaba que se llamara de otra forma. No responde.

"¿Es un turista?" el hombre curiosea otra vez "¿Está perdido?"

China parpadea ante el hombre, entonces mira el reloj en su muñeca. Ya era tarde y si empezaba buscando un camino por su cuenta, asistiría a la reunión un segundo después que hubiera terminado. China decide aceptar la oferta de ayuda.

Porque él necesitaba la ayuda, no porque…

"Estoy buscando el Edificio Central, aru…" dice China y entonces repentinamente Andrew sonríe de nuevo.

"¿El Edificio Central?" repitió Andrew "¡No es justo! ¡Venga conmigo!" El hombre parecía entusiasmado con ayudar y Yao se pregunta cuan mayor sería el hombre realmente, porque él en verdad actuaba mucho más como un niño. Andrew empieza a caminar y China suspira ya que no tiene más remedio que seguirlo.

Mientras caminan, Andrew no para de hablar: "El Edificio Central, ¿eh? Usted debe ser un político o algo ¿Un embajador? No ¿Un secretario? No ¡Oh, nunca conocí a un embajador antes! ¡Yo soy de aquí y ni una sola vez he conocido a un político! ¿Es de China? Debe ser, a juzgar por lo que ha dicho antes, pero no habla mucho, ¿verdad? Tal vez usted es un agente secreto y no me puede decir más de lo que debería saber... "

"Ves demasiadas películas…" dice China de repente y Andrew de pronto para y gira a mirarlo. Una vez más China está buscando en los ojos del hombre y el hecho está haciendo que su corazón no pare de latir.

"¡Así que hablas!" sonríe Andrew "¡Nunca antes había ayudado a un embajador! ¡Es divertido!" repite y de repente apunta hacia el edificio detrás de él. China lo reconoce de inmediato y teme por un momento lo que Alemania vaya a decirle acerca de su tardanza.

"Gracias…" dice China pero no se mueve. Es como si sus piernas no pudieran ir más allá que eso y sabe que no es por Alemania.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta Andrew repentinamente. China vuelve a mirar a Andrew.

"Yao… Wang Yao…" dice con un trago de saliva. Andrew asiente, entendiendo.

"¿Te vas a quedar en el país un tiempo?" pregunta Andrew entonces. El chico es demasiado maleducado para los gustos de China y se pregunta por un momento si debería sólo agradecerle e ir de regreso a la reunión. Pero entonces sería muy maleducado también y a China no le gusta ser del mismo modo que Andrew. Decide entonces responder, la verdad es que iba a irse a casa mañana temprano, pero cuanto más mira a Andrew, más son las palabras que no puede sacar de su boca, y es estúpido porque sólo es un chico que conoció en un parque, que se parecía un montón a él, pero que no es, y es estúpido incluso pensar estar ahí sólo porque la voz es la misma y…

"De hecho, estaré aquí por un tiempo, aru…" dice China y se sorprende a sí mismo. Su corazón comienza a latir cuando Yo— no, su nombre es Andrew, Andrew le sonríe.

"¡Genial!" dice Andrew "¡Entonces, es probable que nos reunamos otra vez!"

China se dice a sí mismo que es un estúpido. Andrew es sólo un hombre como cualquier otro. No es una nación. No es Yong Soo. Porque Yong Soo murió hace tiempo. Él tiene el cabello negro, pero no tiene el rizo, tiene la misma voz, pero no el mismo patrón de habla, tiene los mismos ojos…

Pero no muestran afecto. Sólo interés.

Es demasiado simple.

China, asiente a Andrew con la cabeza y abruptamente se aleja, yendo al Edificio Central.

Es tarde y China toma nota de las miradas curiosas que le están dando. No dice nada, sólo se sienta al lado de Japón, y habla de sus propias nuevas ideas para la Economía Mundial.

Al día siguiente todos están sorprendidos que China quiera quedarse una semana más con América. China sólo se encoge de hombros a las preguntas, que necesitaba algún tipo de vacaciones de todos modos. Su jefe lo llama, enfadado con él por malgastar su dinero de esa manera, China sólo deja el teléfono e ignora los gritos de su jefe desde la otra línea.

China no sabe dónde o si se va a reunir de nuevo con Andrew y cuando está fuera del hotel en que se hospeda, piensa que por fin se ha perdido. China le había pedido a America el nombre del parque y después de obtener su respuesta, decidió dar un paseo por allí.

Ignora la forma en que se le revuelve su estómago cuando ve la fuente de lejos e ignora el hecho de caer decepcionado de no ver a Andrew.

De pronto siente una mano en su hombro y se gira alarmado, listo para alejar al ofensor.

"¡Oye, oye!" ríe una voz "¡Sólo soy yo!"

China, se calma y mira a Andrew, que se está riendo. China, sonríe un poco, pero se agrava inmediatamente después. Cuando Andrew deja de reír, Andrew dice:

"Yo esperaba verte por aquí de nuevo..."

China no habla.

"Así que... ¿tienes hambre?" pregunta Andrew.

"Sí, y yo no voy a comer nada americano..." dice China, Andrew se ríe. Incluso la risa...

China, se pregunta si ha cometido un error en quedarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Yong Soo está gritándole algo. China no puede oír lo que dice en medio de la calle, transitada, con la gente caminando alrededor de ellos, a veces ocultando a Corea del Sur de su vista.

Pero de alguna manera China sabe que no es que él no pueda oírlo, sólo que no quiere hacerlo. Corea del Sur le grita mientras las lágrimas aparecen lentamente en las esquinas de sus ojos y China no hace nada para mirarlo. Mirar fijamente esas lágrimas, un poco desconcertado. China, observa cuidadosamente las palabras que se forman en la boca de este otro y de repente el suelo tiembla y el cielo se vuelve rojo y luego están las bombas y...

China despierta.

Está temblando e inmediatamente se coloca en una posición, sentado, parpadeando en la oscuridad, casi esperando ver las ruinas que le rodean. Todo es silencio y los únicos ruidos que hay son los coches afuera. Yao se frota los ojos. Su corazón sigue latiendo rápidamente en el interior de su pecho.

Sólo fue un sueño.

Un sueño que había pasado hace veinte años.

Fue el último día que vio a Yong Soo. Yao recuerda todo perfectamente. Estaban en Seoul. Yong Soo se acababa de enterar de que lado iba a luchar China y éste no había hecho más que darle la espalda y dejar a Yong Soo solo.

Yao nunca olvidaría lo último que Yong Soo le dijo.

Yao siempre pensó que haría las paces con Yong Soo luego, cuando la guerra hubiera terminado.

Yao nunca las hizo.

:::

Tal vez es por eso que Yao se reúne con Andrew cada día.

"Entonces, ¿cuán mayor eres? de veras" le preguntó Andrew un día mientras caminaban sin rumbo. Yao lo queda mirando fijamente.

"¿Por qué, aru?"

"¡Pareces muy joven!" dice Andrew "Pero actúas como si tuvieras artritis…"

"¡No tengo…!" grita Yao, se calma y suspira "Eres insufrible, aru…"

"Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes?" le pregunta Andrew nuevamente, ahora sonriendo. Sus ojos son curiosos, Yao odia esa mirada.

"Vein—…" se detiene "Veinticinco…" dice Yao. Andrew se ríe.

"¡¿Eres mayor que yo?!" Andrew está honestamente sorprendido: "¡No es divertido!"

"¡Qué esperabas! ¡Te comportas como un niño, aru!" exclama Yao.

"Tengo veinte…" dice Andrew haciendo un leve puchero.

"¿Veinte?"

"Sí..." sonríe Andrew: "Parezco mayor ¿eh?" pega una pose. Yao niega con la cabeza.

"No..." dice Yao "No, no es eso..."

"¡Negación!" dice Andrew y antes de que Yao pueda darle una patada, él se ríe y le pregunta: "¿Te gusta la comida picante?"

::::

"Siento como si ya te conociera…" dice Andrew y Yao escupe la décima parte de su vaso de agua. Yao deja el vaso, entonces se queda mirando a Andrew quien ya había terminado su plato.

"Eso es imposible" sentencia Yao, levantando una ceja "Te recordaría, aru..."

"Ese día en el parque..." continúa Andrew: "De verdad me resultaste familiar, como si ya te hubiera conocido..."

"Sólo tengo una cara común..." dice Yao y come otro bocado de comida picante. Andrew sonríe.

"¿Igual que yo?"

"Sí, exactamente, aru".

:::

Andrew decide acompañar a Yao de regreso al hotel. Ya es de noche y Andrew declara que Yao debería ir acompañado por alguien que pudiera protegerlo. Yao le dice que él puede defenderse muy bien por sí solo, gracias, pero Andrew insiste por lo que caminan uno al lado del otro, lentamente. La luna ya está en el cielo cuando llegan.

De repente Andrew pregunta:

"¿Qué es eso?"

Yao mira a su alrededor e inclina la cabeza a lo que Andrew está apuntando. Es sólo la bandera de Corea del Sur: un taegeuk rojo y azul, rodeado de cuatro trigramas negros sobre un fondo blanco.

Son cinco años, algunas personas luchan para traer a Corea del Sur de vuelta. Yao, mira a estas personas con disgusto, porque sabe que Corea del Sur está muerto, y no volverá jamás, viven en un sueño imposible, todos ellos son puras palabras y no actos. Su símbolo es esa bandera vieja. Su lema es liberar al país de los impostores. Yao le explica a Andrew todo lo que puede decirle, pero el muchacho se queda mirando el símbolo con los ojos confusos.

"¿Corea del Sur?"

"Ah, sí... Me olvidé que eres joven, aru..." responde Yao: "Tú no habías nacido cuando la guerra estaba en su apogeo. Ellos ahora lo llaman..." Yao dice el nuevo nombre de Corea del Sur y Andrew se estremece en reconocimiento.

"Oh, lo entiendo..." dice "Mis padres eran de allí..."

"¿Tus padres, aru?" Yao en verdad no escucha, mira por un tiempo más la bandera, antes de ser arrastrado por Andrew para que pudieran seguir caminando.

"Mis verdaderos padres. Soy adoptado…" explica Andrew, tomando la mano de Yao, pero llegan antes al hotel y Yao zafa sus dedos de los de Andrew, le da las buenas noches y desaparece dentro.

::::

Yao ve a Andrew todos los días. Andrew le muestra la ciudad hasta que Yao la conoce como la palma de su mano. Andrew siempre está sonriendo, siempre diciendo algo que Yao encontraría estúpido (pero gracioso) y siempre esperándolo fuera de su hotel.

Yao no sabe cómo se fue dando. El porqué Andrew se convirtió en alguien tan importante.

Ignora todas las llamadas de su jefe. Ignora las miradas de America.

Ignora la voz en su cabeza que le dice que todo eso está mal, que debería escuchar más…

: : : :

_¡Tú me querías muerto! __¿__no es así__? ¡Siempre me odiaste! ¡Nunca te preocupaste por mí! ¡Lo hice todo por ti! ¡Te amaba! __¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¡Siempre me quisiste muerto! ¡Siempre quisiste sacarme de tu vida! __¿_Estás feliz ahora_?_ _¿_Lo estás_?_


	4. Chapter 4

"…el ataque sucedió exactamente ayer a las diez de la noche en la capital de la ciudad. Al menos cuatro personas del gobierno han sido reportadas desaparecidas…" se escucha en la radio. Yao lo escucha, distraídamente, pensando vagamente sobre la organización detrás de estos ataques en la capital de la ex-Corea del Sur y lo que quiere lograr.

Yao es bastante cínico al respecto y luego se pregunta desde cuándo se convirtió en alguien tan pesimista. Él no tiene tiempo para pensar sobre eso, además alguien comienza a golpear la puerta de su habitación en el hotel.

"... Una carta, firmada con la bandera de Corea del Sur, amenaza con matarlos si no reconsideran..." continua transmitiendo la radio. Yao camina hacia ésta y la desconecta antes de abrir la puerta. Se sorprende al ver a America, parado al otro lado, entonces Yao abre la puerta más ampliamente y sonríe a la otra nación.

"¡Buenos días, aru!" le saluda Yao. America le devuelve la sonrisa, pero pronto se torna serio otra vez.

"Yo..." America está inseguro, cosa extraña, Yao lo ve entrar a su habitación, preocupado por lo que America quiere decirle. America se sienta en la cama de China, luego se pone de pie nuevamente y después de pegar un suspiro dice:

"Vi la razón, la verdadera razón por la que quieres quedarte aquí." América va directo al grano y Yao entiende inmediatamente lo que America quiere decir y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

"No es lo que piensas..." dice Yao, de repente a la defensiva. América suspira de nuevo. "¡Es sólo un chico que me encontré, aru! ¡No es nada serio!"

"Yao..." dice America y pone una mano en el hombro de éste "¡Te pasas todo el día con él y el parecido es terrible!" exclama. Yao baja la mirada y luego lo mira de nuevo, enfadado con él.

"¡¿Estás espiándome?!" exclama Yao sacando la mano de America con una bofetada. De pronto America se siente culpable, Yao puede verlo en sus ojos, pero America va a la carga de nuevo.

"¡Yao, él no es Yong Soo!" casi le grita America.

"¡Sé que no es Yong Soo, aru!" le grita Yao y luego se tranquiliza: "¡No metas tu nariz en los asuntos de otros! ¡Esto fue lo que conseguiste la primera vez, aru!" después abre la puerta esperando a que América salga.

America suspira de nuevo pero no se mueve.

"No quiero que te lastimen, Yao…" le dice "Sé que debes extrañarlo pero ese chico no es él. Nunca lo será…" y dicho eso cruza la puerta.

"Lo sé, Alfred…" susurra Yao y cruza la puerta. Andrew lo estaba esperando después de todo.

:::::

"¡Me siento muy bien hoy!" dice Andrew, estirándose y mirando el cielo sobre ellos "¡Siento que puedo sostener al mundo entero en mis manos!"

"Eso es ridículo, aru..." le dice Yao, todavía afectado por la discusión que tuvo con America. Andrew lo mira y se encuentra en la suave hierba, tirando a Yao con él. Yao chilla un poco por la sorpresa y casi golpea a Andrew cuando intenta poner sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Andrew se ríe y poco a poco Yao se relaja en los brazos de éste. Debe parecer extraño, piensa Yao, pero en ese momento no quiere alejarse.

"¿Nunca te has sentido así de poderoso, Yao?" pregunta Andrew de repente, un suave susurro en los oídos de Yao. Yao siente las manos de Andrew en su pecho y quiere apartarlas pero siente que es el lugar correcto donde deben estar.

"Sí, aru..." contesta: "Pero nunca dura..."

"¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan pesimista?" pregunta Andrew repentinamente y Yao voltea a mirar a Andrew, quien mira las nubes. Yao no puede leer su rostro y se rinde al tercer intento. En cambio decide estudiar sus facciones, la curva de su nariz y mentón, el color de sus ojos y el modo constante en que sus labios se curvean un poco para arriba…

Es un rostro que ya ha visto, pero nunca de cerca. Yao nunca había estado tan atento. De repente Andrew se da vuelta y lo mira directamente y Yao siente su aliento trabarse, como si lo pillaran haciendo algo ilegal.

Y entonces, repentinamente, se siente culpable. Sucede cada vez que Andrew lo mira con esos ojos... ¿por qué?

Yao mira hacia otro lado y busca algo que decir, algo para romper el silencio, cuando de pronto recuerda:

"Dijiste que eras adoptado, aru..."

Eso parece alejar a Andrew de sus pensamientos y sonríe a Yao.

"¡Sí!" dice: "Mis padres adoptivos pelearon en la guerra, hace veinte años" explica "Ellos estaban en el mismo escuadrón en..." se detiene, piensa un poco "...Corea del Sur, ¿no?"

Yao asiente con la cabeza. Es todo oídos.

"Siempre dicen..." continúa Andrew "...Que me encontraron en medio de la ciudad destruida, que estaba solo allí, todo el mundo había huido… o muerto..." hay una pausa, entonces: "Ellos buscaron a mis padres, pero nadie vino a buscarme... "

"¿Entonces te trajeron a America?" pregunta Yao. Su corazón está latiendo como loco dentro de su pecho. Andrew lo nota pero no dice nada. Andrew asiente con la cabeza y dice:

"Tal vez es por eso que nunca me sentí como en casa..." y luego mira a Yao "Siento que encontré un pedazo de mí cuando te conocí..."

"Ridículo, aru..." dice Yao y cierra los ojos.

"Pero entonces..." Andrew está hablando de nuevo y Yao abre los ojos una vez más "... ¿Por qué siento como si me odiaras?"

Yao gira bruscamente a Andrew, quien no lo está mirando. Yao nota que Andrew está sonriendo, a pesar de la mirada triste en su cara, y Yao quiere desaparecer, así como así.

"Cada vez que te veo..." dice: "Me siento muy bien, pero... es como si no me quisieras aquí... es como si me odiaras... es como..."

"Yo no te odio..." dice Yao de pronto. Se da cuenta que su voz tiembla y se pone de pie, evitando mirar a Andrew a los ojos. Yao sabe que va a llorar, una emoción que ha sentido desde siempre, y continúa: "Nunca te odié..."

Yao no sabe a quién le está hablando y de repente se da cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado confundiendo a Andrew con Yong Soo y que tal vez America estaba en lo correcto por una vez.

Yao debería irse.

"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunta Andrew y se pone de pie también. Yao aparta la mirada, pero Andrew toma su cara entre sus manos y hace que Yao lo mire. Andrew está decidido a no dejar ir a Yao, a esconderse de él, corre un poco su pelo azabache, apartándolo de la cara de Yao.

Entonces se inclina.

Y lo besa. Yao lo deja por un momento, lo besa de vuelta, luego pone una mano en el pecho del otro y lo aleja.

"Mañana me voy a China..." dice Yao. Andrew lo sigue mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Yao siente el sabor del otro hombre en sus labios y su decisión es romper su corazón.

"¿Por qué sigues apartándome?" le pregunta Andrew. Yao le mira.

"Sólo nos conocemos desde hace unos días, aru..."

"Siento como si fuera más tiempo..." dice Andrew de repente. Yao niega con la cabeza y repite:

"Me voy mañana. Ha sido un placer conocerte..."

Yao es tan formal que le duele. Andrew no dice nada y el silencio le duele más.

"Siempre haces eso..." dice Andrew, de pronto confundido "Cada vez que trato de mostrar lo que siento te vas..."

"Yo no..." comienza Yao y luego se detiene cuando Andrew le devuelve la mirada.

"¿Por qué sigues dejándome?"

Yao se muerde los labios, se levanta y se va. Su corazón le duele pero America está en lo correcto y está confundido.

"¡No me dejes de nuevo, da-ze_!"_

Yao se detiene en seco y poco a poco vuelve la mirada a Andrew, quien ha estado de pie mientras tanto y está mirando a Yao al mismo tiempo que él no está mirando nada. Yao siente una sensación de déjà vu y luego le pregunta:

"¿Qué has dicho?" es un susurro cuando de pronto Andrew corre hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza, repite: "¿Qué has dicho" pregunta con la voz ahogada dentro de la camisa de Andrew.

"No lo sé..." dice Andrew. "...Estoy tan confundido..."

Yao empieza a temblar y luego se da cuenta de que Andrew está temblando también.

Más tarde esa noche, Yao toma la radio y se esconde en el baño, para no despertar a Andrew quien seguía durmiendo en su cama.

La Ex-Corea del Sur está en guerra.


	5. Chapter 5

Es un extraño sentimiento: sentir dolor y sentirse poderoso al mismo tiempo.

En un momento el cuerpo de Andrew le duele por completo, y al siguiente siente que puede mover montañas. Le toma horas acostumbrarse a todas esas voces en su cabeza. Andrew siente que va a volverse loco o quizá ya lo esté y las voces son prueba de su mente inestable.

Al principio no entiende el lenguaje en que las voces están hablando, es familiar, y el hecho es aterrador. Están gritando, suplicando, riendo, animando. Cuando Andrew finalmente reconoce cada voz, puede dar de cada una de ellas un nombre. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que pueda enumerar a todos los humanos hablando en su cabeza y pronto, inclusive, se las arregla para dejar de escucharlas a voluntad.

De pronto su hombro duele y suelta una maldición. El dolor le hace consciente de su entorno y poco a poco, es capaz de escuchar la radio que está escuchando Yao en la otra habitación.

"¡Noticia de último momento!" se oye: "Sólo hace un momento atrás se produjo un ataque..."

Andrew pone atención y repentinamente nota que ya no puede escuchar a tres de las voces. Piensa que está loco por siquiera pensarlo, pero está seguro que el ataque y su dolor están conectados de un modo extraño.

Tan pronto se le cruza por la mente, una memoria resurge.

Es la cara de Yao.

Pero no el Yao que conoció días atrás en el parque. Este Yao es joven, sin dolor en sus ojos, y está mirándolo, sonriendo y extendiéndole su mano. Andrew alza su mano en su recuerdo y se sorprende al ver que su propia mano es mucho más pequeña.

"Yong Soo…" está diciendo Yao y Andrew parpadea con los ojos abiertos.

Yong Soo.

"Yong Soo…" repite Andrew. Un suave susurro.

Todavía no sabe qué hacer al respecto, y se queda inmóvil ahí, viendo los primeros rayos de sol entrando a la habitación del hotel desde la ventana. Un momento después la radio se apaga y lentamente la puerta del baño se abre y Andrew escucha los pasos de Yao desde el otro lado haciéndolo regresar a la cama.

Siente la cama crujir y de pronto Andrew se acerca y tira bruscamente a Yao contra él. Yao deja escapar un ruido de sobresalto y a Andrew le gustaría reírse, pero su cabeza sigue girando en torno a los recuerdos, las voces y no sabe qué más. Está demasiado confundido para reír.

"¿Te he despertado, aru?" le pregunta Yao y se acomoda en los brazos de Andrew. Andrew mira a Yao, imagina el tatuaje que Yao tiene en su espalda y se da cuenta que ya lo había visto una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, pero no en la misma situación que estaban ahora.

"Yong Soo…" repite dentro de su cabeza.

Andrew abraza a Yao de más cerca, temeroso que si no lo hace Yao se irá para siempre de su lado. Esto es lo que Yao tiene en mente y ambos lo saben. Como si fuera una señal Yao continúa hablando: "Mi vuelo sale en tres horas, Andrew" un momento de silencio, un suspiro, y "No te enojes conmigo, aru..."

Andrew piensa por un momento. No le gusta que Yao lo llame por ese nombre. Se siente extraño. Frunce el ceño y piensa:

"Nunca estuve molesto contigo…" dice Andrew lentamente. Cierra los ojos, trata de recordar, entonces dice: "Ni siquiera cuando..." Se detiene, traga saliva "Ni siquiera cuando me dijiste que vendrías a visitarme pero nunca lo hiciste... o..."

Le duele decir esas cosas, pero son las cosas que Andrew tiene en mente. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que quiso decirlas.

Andrew siente el aliento de Yao trabarse y su cuerpo inmóvil.

"O..." Andrew continúa, por lo menos, lo intenta, pero su nueva vida y su pasado están luchando por el dominio en su cabeza y le duele demasiado como para hablar siquiera. "O... cuando me hiciste a un lado... o... cuando preferiste a K-Kiku sobre mí..."

Al oír el nombre de Japón Yao intenta sentarse y mirar a Andrew a los ojos, pero el menor lo sostiene con demasiada fuerza y no puede moverse.

"Estaba celoso..." continúa Andrew. La lucha en su mente se ha terminado. Todo comienza a estar claro en su cabeza. Sabe ahora quién era, quién es y quién será. Sabe lo que significa Yong Soo.

Es su nombre.

"Al principio estaba muy enojado contigo y..." Yong Soo ríe entre dientes "... y de verdad lo siento por arruinar tus fotos..."

"Andrew, ¿qué...?" intenta decir Yao pero ahora el nombre se siente desconocido en su lengua. Todo su cuerpo está temblando, asustado de que si dice algo equivocado, se despertará y todo desaparecerá como si hubiera sido un sueño "¿Yong Soo?" susurra entonces. No está seguro, tiene miedo, pero el cuerpo a su lado es cálido, todavía está allí y es _él._

Porque, ¿quién más sabría de esas fotos?

"¿Por qué no estás enojado?" pregunta Yao de repente. No sabe si debería estar enfadado o triste, feliz o con miedo. Al final piensa que está soñando.

Yong Soo no habla por unos momentos entonces gira su cabeza y sonríe. Yao está sorprendido ante el poder de esa sonrisa. Se siente demasiado real. Se siente bien.

"¡Te amo!" dice Yong Soo "Y creo que sólo esperaba el momento en que finalmente te dieras cuenta"

De pronto Yong Soo siente sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas pero no para de sonreír. Repentinamente tiene miedo de que Yao se pare y se vaya. Como siempre lo había hecho. Está asustado que Yao se ría de él.

Pero Yao sólo mira a Yong Soo y cuando de pronto alza su mano para tocar su mejilla, éste piensa que va a lastimarlo.

"Eres un idiota…" dice Yao "Soy un idiota" dice entonces "¿Me perdonarás?" susurra Yao y Yong Soo se inclina y lo besa. Es suficiente por el momento.

: : : : :

Dos horas y media después Yao está esperando por su vuelo a China. Yong Soo está con él sujetando su mano. Yao sonríe al ver sus dedos entrelazados y mira a un pensativo Yong Soo.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a casa?" pregunta Yao en coreano. Está oxidado, pero aún recuerda el idioma lo suficiente. Yong Soo le entiende y Yao, una vez más está consciente de que esto no es un sueño.

"Tengo que hacer algunas cosas aquí primero..." le responde Yong Soo en su propio idioma. Se sorprende al ver que puede hablar con tanta fluidez, sin práctica y sonríe a sí mismo por un momento antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. Yao se muerde los labios y asiente.

"Yao..." dice Yong Soo entonces, de nuevo en Inglés "Mi pueblo está llamándome"

Yao entra en pánico y coge con más fuerza su mano.

"¿Y si la Revolución no...?" dice, pero aun cuando las palabras no salen de su boca, Yong Soo entiende "Tú..." ¿_desaparecerás otra vez?_

La pregunta es silenciosa pero Yong Soo sonríe y señala en alguna parte en su cabeza. Yao frunce el ceño, pensando que Yong Soo se está burlando de él.

"¡Está creciendo!" exclama Yong Soo. Yao finalmente entiende que está hablando del rizo "¡Muy pronto nos pondremos de nuevo en Seúl! ¡Y soy fuerte, más fuerte que antes, ahora que por fin estás conmigo!"

Yao no sabe si sonreír ante las palabras de Yong Soo o fruncir su ceño. Al final, no hace nada y sólo disfruta tener a su optimista Yong Soo de regreso.

_Su Yong Soo._

De repente siente la otra mano de Yong Soo en su hombro y Yao mira a la otra nación que sonríe.

"¿Vas a esperar por mí?" le pregunta Yong Soo.

"Sí, siempre..." dice Yao en un susurro, entonces se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado: "Es lo más justo ya que has esperado tanto por mí, aru..."

Y entonces el vuelo hacia China es anunciado y Yao tiene que levantarse y marcharse. Su corazón le duele y se vuelve a mirar Yong Soo saludándolo con la mano.

Se siente como si no fueran a verse otra vez.

: : : :

Tan pronto como China regresa a casa, tiene un montón de papeleo pendiente por hacer. Trabaja día y noche y escucha la radio, preguntándose si hablarán sobre un loco muchacho risueño de cabello negro luchando.

Y perdiendo.

Yao tiene miedo de esa palabra.

Y de esa manera, los días pasan.

Se convierten en meses.

Y los meses en años.

Yong Soo parece haber desaparecido de nuevo y Yao tiene miedo de haberlo dejado ir otra vez.

: : : :

No hay noticias por un tiempo. La televisión y la radio continúan reportando todos los acontecimientos, todos los ataques, todas las muertes, todo. Pero todavía no hay señal de Yong Soo.

Yao pierde y recobra la esperanza tantas veces que empieza a sentirse ridículo.

Y entonces, un día de Marzo, algo sucede.

"¡El Gobierno ha firmado!"

Todo lentamente vuelve a la calma.

Japón lo llama.

"Deberías ver las noticias…"

America lo llama.

Rusia.

Alemania.

Yao prende la televisión y ve a gente vitoreando mientras la bandera de Corea del Sur está ondeando en el cielo. Piensa que ve a un hombre con un rizo extraño en medio de la multitud, riendo y levantando sus pulgares a la cámara.

Fue en ese momento que alguien toca a la puerta de su pequeño departamento. Sabe quién es. Yao se pone de pie. Abre la puerta. Y deja a Yong Soo entrar, deja que lo llene de besos y lo tira para adentro para escuchar todo lo que le pasó.

Tienen más de veinte años para hacerlo después de todo.

_El Fin._

**N.A: Quiero darles las gracias a todos quienes les gustó esta historia y comentaron****! :D Sé que es corta y que la trama ya ha sido usada. Quería tratar de todos modos. Espero que les gustara el resultado y no haber decepcionado a nadie. Lamento los errores gramaticales. El fandom necesita más ChinaXKorea y deseo leer más buenas historias de estos dos! xD**

**N.T: El final… No saben lo emocionada que estoy con esto, y no podría estar más de acuerdo con la autora; necesitamos más historias ChinaXKorea en el fandom ;) Le doy las gracias a ****Ryunna-san y Yunna-san****, Akeifa,** **chgfjj y Lumiere Kirkland por sus comentarios, son grandiosas. Espero pronto sacar más nuevas historias de ellos y terminar mi doujinshi. Un beso grande a todos.**


End file.
